A Different Breed
by CrypticDevine
Summary: Hi, I'm new to this so please Review. Any feedback is valued. This story is based around a fictional character named Max.


**Chapter 1 – No Normal Kid**

My name is Maxime Claw. I'm a very shy kid except when it comes to gaming. When behind a monitor it's like my mask comes off and my true form is revealed. Well not my true form. I'm actually a young shifter but we'll get into that later on. For now, I'll be going by a fake name. Max Fang is the first thing I thought of during the transaction. Anyways, today is my first day at Clearwater High school. I'm not exactly excited but I know it'll be a good year, maybe.

"Wake up Max!" My sister Kate yells in my ear while shaking me wildly.

I yawn and stretch my arms "I'm up" I say through yawns.

I had already chosen an outfit the night before so I got dressed as soon as I was fully awake. Kate was already making breakfast so I sat down at the dining area. I reached to grab a piece of bacon but Kate smacked me.

"Owww" I flinched

She smiled at me "don't touch."

"But I'm hungry" I whined like a child.

"No, you're late for school" Kate said as she sat down next to me.

I looked down at my watch and noticed I was 10 minutes late for my first day. I gathered my stuff quickly and mounted my little green bike.

"Damn it, why didn't she say anything sooner?!" I screamed peddling faster than any human should.

I was in a rush so I didn't notice the girl ahead of me. It was too late anyways. I crashed into her and went flying in the process. As soon as I gained conscious I helped the girl up. She was a beautiful girl with pixie like features. She had deep blue eyes that seemed to shine and thick brown hair.

I had realized what I had done at that moment "I'm so sorry" I said trying to keep my cool.

She looked up at me and blushed "It's fine…" She whispered.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" I said in a panic.

She looked at me for a few seconds before speaking again "I'm fine, but are you ok?" She looked a bit embarrassed.

I nodded "umm yeah I think so" I lied. "I'm Max, and you?" I said changing the subject.

"My name is Eliza Fae." She smiled sweetly.

She was absolutely gorgeous "Nice to meet you." I smiled back at her.

She blushed before standing up. I picked up my bike and brushed it off. It was a mess but I could still ride it to school. Oh no, I forgot about school.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go." I said while getting on my bike.

She looked a bit let down. "See you later than." She put on a strained smile.

"If I may ask where were you going?" I asked placing my foot on the peddle.

Eliza looked up at me "Clearwater High." She responded.

"Want a ride?" I held my hand out to her.

She accepted the ride and sat on the handle bars. It was kind of hard to steer that way but, I wasn't complaining. With the awkward silence it felt like forever before we reached the school. She hopped off and thanked me. I swung my bag around my shoulder and prepared myself for detention or some sort of punishment. The school itself was huge. It held an auditorium, a café, and a huge gymnasium.

"Ms. Fang!" Principal Evans yelled my name on the intercom. "Come to my office now."

I just entered the school and the witch already wants me. I sluggishly walk to her office thinking of the punishment she'll give me. Maybe she'll shrink me or turn me into a frog.

I opened the door to her office slowly "umm Miss I'm sorry for being late."

"No need to apologize. At least you showed up." She walked over to me "Here, take this." She handed me a little crystal necklace.

"What is it?" I asked a bit confused.

"It's a crystal lock. To keep you from shifting during school. Also here's a pass." She gave me a late pass.

"Thanks." I smiled relieved.

I exited her office and made my way towards my locker. It took a few tries since I didn't write down the combination. I grabbed what I needed and walked to 2nd period. I had Spanish for this period. As soon as I entered all eyes were on me. I introduced myself and chose a seat in the back. Something was poking my side when I began writing notes. I looked over to see her.

"Hey Max." Eliza smiled.

"Oh, hey Eli." I focused on my work again.

She poked me again "Eli?"

"Yeah, do you not like the nickname?" I mumbled.

She blushed "Of course I do. My friend gave it to me."

I looked at her. I'm her friend. This girl wants to be friends with me. That's kind of hard to process to be honest. I thought I was lucky just having her say my name. Girls didn't really talk to me in middle school. Most people said I was a freak. Eliza seems to welcome me. Should I except her?

"F-friend?" I asked in a whisper.

"Don't you want to be friends?" she asked nervously.

I didn't answer so I guess she got the wrong idea. I didn't like seeing her frown, and without a second thought I hugged her tightly.

"I do, let's be friends." I said calmly.

She smiled into my chest. I saw the teacher look at us so I let go. Eliza gave me a dissatisfied look but I brushed it to the side and continued working.

It was the end of the day. I lasted my first day. It wasn't as bad as I thought. I was about to unchain my bike when someone tugged on my jacket. I turned around and saw a little girl. She was shaking but I didn't know why. I looked behind her and saw a tall man wearing a black hoodie. She clutched my arm and screamed.

"Help me please." She whispered to me.

I unchained my bike and placed her on the seat. I stood on the peddles and begun to ride. I took her home to ask my sister for help.

"Where are your parents?" Kate asked the little girl.

I had earlier found out that her name was Lily.

Lily shook her head. "I don't have any parents."

"Are you an orphan?" Kate looked into her eyes.

She shook her head once again. "I-I'm not human... I'm a spirit."

"Who was that man?" I asked holding her.

Lily begun to cry. "He was my master.. He treated me badly. Said I was worthless." Tears stained her cheeks.

"Say no more." I softly whispered holding her in my arms.

I put her to sleep in my sister's bed and started my homework. Kate sat next to me. She looked concerned. I think I knew why. We might have to discuss her 'master' at some point. I started on my homework again. Just then there was a knock at the door. Kate opened it and I could barely hear her speaking to another person. First Kate walked in then, wait is that? It's Eli.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Kate smiled and shoved me playfully.

I didn't see it but I could feel the temperature rise in my cheeks. "We aren't together." Although I did like the idea.

Eliza's cheeks were also colored pink. I guess she's as embarrassed as me. I tried to focus on my work again. Eliza sat next to me. For some reason she likes poking me because it didn't take too long for me to feel something tapping my side.

"Hmm?" I didn't pay much attention to her.

She poked me again. "Want to play?"

"Play?" I quickly glanced at her.

She smiled deviously. "Yup, let's go play."

I didn't quite understand what was going through her head nor did I want to find out.

"Err... Sure, but I get to choose the game." I chuckle softly to myself.

She furrows her brow but agrees anyways. "What game?"

"You'll see." I grab her hand and I lead her to my room.

I start to set up my gaming area and handed Eli a controller. She accepted it happily but something told me that she didn't even understand what it was.

"Do you know how to use that?" I ask her.

She smiled and nodded. I placed Super Shooter X into the disc tray of the console. I set up my loadouts and helped Eli with hers. Once the game started I lost myself. I wasn't Max the freak, I was Max the mercenary. I may have scared Eli when I started to rage upon death within the game. Other than my constant screaming I think we had a pretty good time. I was kind of disappointed when she had to go home.

"Max you're going to see her at school tomorrow." Kate said hopping onto the couch.

I pushed her away playfully. "I knew that already."

She shrugged and turned the Tv on.

I felt tired so I guess it was time to rest. I went to my room and changed into my bed attire. I put out tomorrows clothes and jumped into bed. The next day I had woken up in a field.

"Where am I?.." I whispered to myself.

I looked around. It was quite large and filled with colorful flowers. I don't remember coming here though. I may have sleep-shifted. That's the most embarrassing thing I could do. Well since I'm in this field I might as well explain my shifter situation. Shifters are born as humans, but as they grow older their spirit animal may want to take over. I actually have a hybrid for a spirit animal. I know he's a wolf but he also has wings. I haven't gotten my wings yet since I began to shift recently. Not many shifters experience sleep-shifting so I get made fun of for it. When I shift my fur is ice white with a black swirl on my head. I grow sharp claws and pointy teeth. I'm still in my puppy stage so I'm usually hyper when I shift. My sister is a shifter too. Kate's spirit animal is a tiger. When she shifts her fur is black with white stripes. Now back to my current situation. I got up and noticed that I only had my shorts on.

"Damn, I only partially shifted." I said aloud.

I could hear leaves crunching from behind me. I turned around and searched for whatever was approaching me. I couldn't see anything there but the sounds continued to grow louder. Just then I got pushed forward. I looked up to see who pushed me.

"W-who are you?" I was scared and I knew he could hear the fear in my voice.

He smirked "Where is she?"

I was confused for a while but soon realized that the man standing before me was the man that Lily was afraid of. I knew he was dangerous because of the fear in Lily's eyes when he was brought up.

"Who?" I didn't want to answer him.

"You know who I'm looking for!" He yelled at me.

I was too scared to do anything. I couldn't run. I believed that if I even turned my back for one second he would've attacked me. So I did what any 7-year child that saw a monster would do, I closed my eyes and repeated "There is no one there."

"Wake up!" A soft but loud voice said to me.

I sat up in my own bed. I was very happy that I was home but, was that a dream or was it real? I looked at my clock. It was 10 o'clock and I was late once again. I looked to my left and Lily sat there with tears flowing down her face.

I hugged her close to me. "Lily?"

She kept crying with no answer.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

Lily reached up and cupped my face with her tiny hands. She looked up and smiled at me. I wanted to break down. Who's doing this to me? Why am I feeling this way?

"It's my fault." Lily said under her heavy breathing.

I grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Don't ever blame yourself..." I didn't want to be rude or mean but I believe I came off that way. "I don't want you to be scared." I whispered calmly into her ear.

She smiled and wiped away her tears. "Thank you."

I knew I wanted to break down and cry, but I couldn't show her how weak I was. I had to be strong to make her feel safe. I felt like I should protect her with my life.

"So..." I say clearing my throat. "What do you want to do today?"

"Don't you have school today?" Lily looked at me with her soft blue eyes.

"I can always call in sick." I smile deviously.

She giggled and hugged me. Which in my opinion was full of love. I guess she was kind of adorable.

"A date?" She blushed.

A date? Why would she want to go on a date with me?

"Sure it's a date." I chuckle.

* * *

Please Review 3


End file.
